¡Itadakimasu!
by PiizzaGiirl
Summary: En Konoha ya no hay Ramen. Naruto muere de hambre. ¿Sakura le ayudara? Tal vez el Bento no sabía tan bien como el Ramen, pero tenía un toque especial… NaruSaku! Drabble. Final algo inesperado xD.


**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

**A**dvertencias: Drabble.

**C**onteo de palabras: 782.

**S**ummary: En Konoha ya no hay Ramen. Naruto muere de hambre. ¿Sakura le ayudara? Tal vez el Bento no sabía tan bien como el Ramen, pero tenía un toque especial… NaruSaku! Drabble. Final algo inesperado xD.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Itadakimasu!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Hemos de comer para vivir, y vivir para comer"_

-Naruto, ¿Podemos parar ya? – La cansada voz de Sakura le decía que hasta ahí tendrían que llegar.

-P-pero Sakura-chan, aún no encontramos ramen… - La falsamente chillona voz del rubio le respondió.

La oji-jade suspiro. Estaba segura, que cuando Kakashi dijo que el equipo 7 debería pasar más tiempo juntos, no se refería a pasar por todas las tiendas de Konoha a preguntar por ramen.

Desde que Sasuke volvió a Konoha (luego de un fallido intento por destruirla) la relación entre todos se había vuelto algo fría y caótica, siendo Uzumaki el pegamento, por así llamarle.

-La Fea tiene razón, Naruto-kun. Llevamos más de una hora caminando. – Sai miro al rubio mientras le sonreía falsamente.

–Creo que deberías comer otra cosa, Dobe. – El Uchiha se mantenía sereno, pero simplemente ese pedazo de burro (xD) había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

Hace un rato, el rubio había objetado por ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku, donde habían encontrado cerrado el puesto debido a que el dueño había salido de vacaciones.

¿Había que contar la reacción del rubio?

Reacción 1: _Shock_

-No puedo… creerlo…

Reacción 2: _Angustia_

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué me quitan el Ramen?

Reacción 3: _Vengan… no, eso es con Sasuke. _Reacción 3 modo in Naruto_: Lágrimas._

-¡BUAAAAA! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Después de convencer al Uzumaki que la forma de solucionar eso no era el suicidio (exactamente, tratar de cortarse las venas con un bolillo) les convenció a ir por TODA Konoha a buscar (en vano) algo de ramen.

Sakura miraba al chico zorro con algo de pena. Ciertamente, sabía que el amaba al ramen como a su vida.

-Naruto… -El rubio miro a la peli-rosa, la cual estaba levemente sonrojada. –Yo… bueno, no tengo ramen en casa, pero si gustas puedo prepararte algo…

Los tres chicos pararon unos segundos algo _sorprendidos_. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Sakura le había dicho al tonto de Naruto que si quería algo de comer preparado por ella? Aunque francamente, Sai sintió algo de pena por el rubio, comería la horrenda comida de Sakura.

-Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿Hablas en serio? – Naruto miro a su compañera mientras falsamente dejaba caer unas lágrimas.

-Jum… Si. Solo dime qué. – La kunoichi estaba ahora completamente roja.

-Etto… mmm… Ehh… ¿Bento?

Y esa fueron las únicas palabras hasta la casa de Sakura.

Sasuke, por su parte, se mantenía algo shockeado por la reacción de la alumna de Tsunade. Es decir, ¿no se suponía que estaba profundamente enamorada de él?

Sai miraba con atención a sus compañeros, mientras una interna risa se formaba en su mente. _–Vaya, según los libros que he leído, esto es un triangulo amoroso…_

-Llegamos. – La voz de Sakura saco del trance a los shinobis, que pasaron a la casa de la Haruno.

-Comeré Bento de Sakura-chan! Comeré Bento de Sakura-chan! – La ilusionada voz del rubio molesto levemente (nótese, el sarcasmo) al Uchiha.

-Bien. Pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras yo iré a cocinar. – La kunoichi les dedico una sonrisa para luego irse.

-Comeré Bento de Sakura-chan! Comeré Bento de Sakura-chan! Comeré Bento de Sakura-chan! Comeré Bento de Sakura-chan!

-¿Quieres callarte estúpido? – El moreno ex alumno de Orochimaru le dedico una mirada fulminante al oji-azulado.

-Por lo que veo, Sasuke-kun está más celoso de Naruto-kun de lo que imaginaba. – Sai interrumpió la pelea de miradas (más bien la muerte de la mirada de Naruto) para sonreírles falsamente.

En ese instante la sonora risa del rubio les interrumpió. No se imaginaba aquello. Sasuke Uchiha, el asesino de Itachi Uchiha (TToTT), Orochimaru, Deidara y más shinobis inútiles para la sociedad ¿celoso?

-Etto…- La súper ninja con súper fuerza interrumpió la carcajada del zorrito.- Naruto… la comida esta lista.

El rubio dejo de andar chismeando con ambos morenos para ir a la mesa.

-¡Itadakimasu!

Llevo a su boca un pedazo de Bento. Ciertamente, no sabía tan bien como el ramen, pero igualmente tenía un sabor excepcional. Tal vez porque la linda de Sakura-chan lo había hecho con tanto entusiasmo que tenía ganas de más.

Después de alimentarse como era debido, miro a Sakura, la cual estaba tranquilamente sentada en el sofá. _Ya recordaba porque le gustaba…_

El sonoro ruido de algo o más bien alguien cayendo interrumpió la tranquilidad. Naruto había caído arriba de la mesa de Sakura, aparentemente dormido.

-Sakura, ¿Qué le pusiste al Bento? – La algo asustada voz de Sasuke le decía que tendría que contestar.

La oji-jade rió para luego recoger aquel plato donde el rubio había comido.

-¿Nunca habían oído hablar del cloroformo? Es una muy buena sustancia para hacer dormir a alguien… - La chica sonrío ante la atónita mirada de ambos morenos.

_Definitivamente, nunca comerían algo preparado por Sakura._

The end

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Hola! Aquí otra vez yo dejándoles otro fic NaruSaku. ¡Aguanta NaruSaku! **

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios en mi otro fic **_¡Baka!___**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que este fanfic les guste tanto como aquel (o que les guste más). Va dedicado a ****Shado0wEmerald, youweon, Leonardo, Aiko Amori, DivaSaku y rainy-nightmares y aquellos que próximamente me dejen un review. **

**¡Ja-Ne! **


End file.
